


two sides of a coin. {OPPOSITE AU FIC}

by spicyginger911



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyginger911/pseuds/spicyginger911
Summary: Catra, the new shera, has to face her new position and power when she joins the Brightmoon rebellion, meeting Scopia and Entrapta, the last two princesses on the rebellions side.Adora tries not to let Catras leaving mess with her and confides with her new friends how to take out Brightmoon. Glimmer and Bow help her, Glimmer being Brightmoons defected princess and Bo taking Shadow Weavers place with the name Bow Weaver.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

A sparkling in the distant trees caught Catras eye as the trees in front of her lit up with some kind of blue light, sparkling. Her best friend frowned, blond hair swishing to the side as she turned to see what she was looking at before turning back, a disgruntled look on her face.

"Catra, this is serious. If Shadowweaver finds out we're out this late at-" Adora was interrupted as Catra slowly walked towards the light, ignoring the blond girl. "Hey!"

Adora chased after Catra, still with an angry look plastered across her face. "If Shadowweaver finds we're out this late at night, hell! if she finds out we're out of Horde in **any** way, she'll kill us."

Catra turned, finally tuning into to Adora words. Her eyes narrowed. "That shouldn't be a problem for you. I'm the one who gets punished, not you."

The light caught drawing Catra in as she turned back towards it, more focused than before. Adora eyes widened before she grabbed at Catras arm with a certainty in her grip. Catra instantly flicked herself out of her grip, yet kept staring annoyed at her.

"Exactly! I don't want you taking the fall for me again!" Adoras words went in one ears and out the other as the cat girl promptly discarded Adora words.

"Well that sounds like a you problem." Catra kept walking. The glow was so close. She moved some leaves to reveal a glowing clearing. And...

"Ooh a sword!" Catra instantly leaped up, her tail swished at her hands clasped the sword. As she moved two other people entered the clearing, very disheavled and annoyed.

One had purple hair which wrapped around her, studying the branches around her and not in any way concertating on the situation. The other had broad shoulders, with scorpion claws as hands and a scorpion tail. Adora instantly recognised her, eyes going wide as she ducked under the nearest cover of support, her head shaking wildly back to Catra as she realised she had left her friend back there.

"Catra!" Catra barely had time to move back as she was knocked midleap in a tree by the brutal Scorpia. Adora gasping, seeing Catra head loll to the ground unconscious. Then she dropped to the floor and Scorpia rushed towards Adora.

The force captains eyes darted around, her options for where to go were limited. First priority: make sure Catra was okay. She rolled to the floor just as Scorpias stinger struck the place she had stood. The Princess wasn't talking much, instead focusing all her energy into trying to take down the two force captains. She... also looked kind of exhausted.

Adoras rolled more, towards the entrance they came from. She couldnt exactly leave Catra behind. She took a second to look at Catra between jumps. Or, look at where she should be... Catra... was gone??

Had she been abandoned? She couldn't see her, yet she wouldn't just up and leave. Would she? Would she?

As Adora concentration fell, Scorpia found this the perfect time to strike. Adora dropped to the ground, out for good. Scorpia rubbed her claws together, turning to Entrapta.

"That was... actually exhausting..." she wiped her brow before glancing to her friend in concern. "You alright there Entrapta?"

Entrapta face was hidden behind a small mask. "Oh yes im great. In fact-" she lifted her mask to reveal a small smile and a monitor. "I think that sword might be the source of our readings."

"That would make sense." Scorpia placed a claw under her chin. A dark skulky figure came up behind Scorpia without her notice. However Entrapta noticed.

"Scorpia!" Scorpia was caught in a head grip by a very disheavled and mad Catra. However her size made it easy for Scorpia to throw her off, to which Entrapta wrapped her hair around her, preventing her from movement, much to Catras discontent.

"Shouldnt you stab her? Like with your tail?" Entrapta asked, her head slightly moving to the side. Scorpia smiled.

"I have a different idea." She turned to Adora and gestured at Entrapta. "Make sure she doesn't wake up. I'm thinking to take this one back to Brightmoon for questioning." Scorpia slowly walked towards the sword, picking it up in one hand.

"And the other?" Entrapta slowly started wrapping some of her hair around Adora, dragging her closer to the group.

"I'm thinking dump her here. We don't have room on the bot for more than three, plus, I'm too exhausted to take her out again if she wakes up." Entrapta nodded, her hair unwrapping from Adora. Catra sighed, at least Adora wouldn't be hurt. Though Shadowweaver would kill her when she got back.

Scorpias eyes narrowed as she turned back to Catra. "Don't you dare think of trying anything. If you do my pal Entrapta here will give it to you."

Catra looked back at Entrapta with a sullen face. Entrapta smiled brightly. "By that she means I'll hug you to death. 


	2. Punishment.

"So... If I'm to understand. Catra got you and herself ambushed by Brightmoon, and then goes missing when you come to?" Shadow Weavers voice echoed from across the pitch black room, dark and eerie. Adora was standing upright, slightly shivering at the aura her surrogate mother emitted. She nodded, her face remaining blank, making sure to put no emotional emphasis on the words.

"I wouldn't phrase it like that-" Adora remained formal, yet inside wanted to go back to her room. Actually absorb what had happened. She hadn't had a chance to do that since as soon as she came back to the horde, Shadow Weaver confronted her.

At least, for once, Catra wasn't going to get the blame. Hopefully. 

"But that is what happened, yes?" Shadow Weavers face lit up, her eyes glowing beneath her mask. Adora held her ground.

"Catra wasn't the one who got us ambushed." Adora stopped for a breath, looking Shadow Weaver straight in her eyes. "It was me."

"Taking the blame as always Adora?" Shadoweavers hand rose to her face, almost in a laughing motion before she turned on her heel. "I'll be reporting this fault to Hordak. Catra's fault, that is." Her face was hidden but Adora bet she was grinning. She was a evil manipulator, behind the scenes with all horde business. Adora wasn't even sure how such a woman managed to get so far up the ranks of the horde.

Adora snapped.

"Catra had nothing to do with it!" She held her hands out. Once she had done this to protect Catra, now she was doing it again, to protect her friend and lay all the blame on herself. "It was all my fault and you should stop blaming Catra for every tiny little thing!"

"Catra didn't ask to be ambushed, Catra didn't ask to be beaten. She didn't ask to be born either but -" Adora met Shadowweavers eye. "-you keep making her think that's her fault too. You and your games, I'm done with them. I'm done with you! I'm a force captain now, you can't control me. And you definitely can't control Catra. None of this is her fault!"

Shadow Weaver took a step back. And smiled. 

A cloud of smoke had appeared in the room. Adora looked hurriedly around, managing to stay away from it. And then the smoke got closer, turning a bright red. 

She couldn't breathe. Adora felt her chest heave up and down yet there was nothing there, no breath no oxygen. Her heartbeat thumped, louder and louder. It was ringing in her ears. She dropped to the ground, clutching her throat. 

"Don't you dare think of defying me Adora." It was the first time Shadowweaver had said her name the whole conversation. "This fault lies directly on Catra. If you think otherwise... you can speak to Hordak about it. Though I'd be doubtful that he'd here out what you've got to say."

Adora couldn't breathe. Shadowweavers took this time to step through the red forcefield, lifting Adora's head up with her hand, resting it on her cheek. Adora's vision was going black, she couldn't see, she couldn't breathe. She could vaguely making out the shape of Shadoweaver and even now her hearing was going deaf.

She could barely make out Shadowweavers words. She knew the lips were moving and that things were being said but she didn't know what things.

The forcefield seemed to shatter for a single second as she made out crystal clear words. "I want physical agreement." Agreement to what? Her head was fuzzed out.

"Adora." That was her, right. Shadoweaver was now just a bunch of moving black against a background of red.

She wanted physical agreement. Yes. 

Adora found the strength to nod her head weakly. The forcefield lifted as Adora slowly felt her vision go black, her lungs heaving below her as she inhaled as much oxygen as she could. 

She heard Shadowweavers voice and her footsteps. "Good job Adora."

Adora couldn't find the strength to reply as her mind were blank, drifting off into sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Adora?" Lonnie leaned over her as the blond girls eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness of the room. As Adora's eyes adjusted, she could see Lonnies face of concern clearly. The concern soon turned to impatientness as she demanded answers. "Where were you? You and Catra have been gone at least a day, and when you do get back, Shadow Weaver just chucks you on the floor with no explanation."

Lonnie shook her as Adora made no response. This got a response, yet not a legible one. Just a bunch of moans, distressed. Lonnie got scared "Adora!"

"I'm awake. I'm awake." Adora shook golden hair out of her face. "What's happening?"

"I thought you were dead!" Lonnie rolled her eyes, getting away from the now rising Adora. "Anyways wheres Catra? I thought you two were tied at the hip."

"Catra..." Adora held her head as she felt a sudden pain from her temple. "She... We..." Everything from last night came back to her in a blaze. "There was a sword... And then..."

Lonnie stared at her with concern, dusting off her thighs. "And...?"

"Catra... Catra got kidnapped by Brightmoon!" Adora spat out, her mind in circles. 9t was all coming back. Lonnie seized up.

"Brightmoon!" Even the tough hardworking Lonnie seized up at the mention of the princess filled, cockroach crawling castle. Princesses were the work of the devil and Brightmoon was home to three.

Entrapta, the princess of the recently seized Dryl, who is currently living at Brightmoon until she gets her situation sorted.

Scorpia, the tough scorpion princess with a connection to the hordes very own Black Garnet. However much they tried to destroy the crystal they couldn't, or its connection to Scorpia. Once upon a time, Scorpia used to be a horde captain, until she left, with a certain purple haired princess convincing her too, as well as lack of recognition from her peers.

Glimmer was the third princess, born to Queen Angella. Nothing is really known about her, not even her powers (if she has any.)

"You're joking... Right Adora?" One look at Adora's face told her no. This wasn't a joke. "Well." She got up, helping a Adora up before leaning her hands on her hips. "Shes dead now." It was meant to be a joke but it felt more and more true when she said it.

"She's dead." 


	4. Chapter 4

"We have to get her back!" Adora exclaimed, bounding to her feet before her head punded from a sudden headache. Lonnie took her shoulder.

"Keep steady Adora. You need rest first and foremost. I don't want to know what happened between you and Shadow Weaver but you need to sleep first, you look downright exhausted."

"No." Adora held her ground. "I need to rescue Catra first. I'm a force captain, I can ask Hordak right now!"

Lonnies face shifted to discomfort. "About that... When Shadoweaver did bring you back here. She announced you werent a force captain anymore."

"What?" Adoras voice was soft, her previous determination vanishing.

"Talk to her about it, I was confused as well." Lonnie got up, helping Adora to her and Catras bed. "I still need to do my training so just rest here for a bit." Lonnie gave one more glance to Adora before running out of the room, grabbing one of the training outfits.

First Catra and now her captainship. Just when everything was going right, everything seemed to fall apart. 'It's okay, Catras smart. She'll survive.'

Adora hoped to god what she told herself was true. 

. 

. 

. 

Catra hissed at her two captors, growing bored of the journey yet unable to escape Entraptas bonds. Scorpia grinned, looking back at Entrapta and Catra, yet talking mainly to Entrapta. "This is great! As soon as we get back to Brightmoon, Queen Angella is going to promote me to captain." She clapped her scorpion claws together as Entrapta nodded.

"The sword will also be a great help to my research!" Entrapta exclaimed brightly, holding the sword up to her companion. Scorpia took it, studying the blade.

"Isn't this just a normal sword though?"

"No no. It may look like a normal sword but inside it contains a deep connection to the first one's and their tech! This is going to be so fun to tear apart."

"Why would you tear it apart." The duo had forgetten about Catra, who was looking between the two and unable to find a single braincells. In her opinion. 

"Reverse engineering! It's a magical process!" Entrapta happily explained while Catra looked on, confused at the whole process.

"Why not just use it as a sword?" Catra asked. Entrapta considered this for a few moments before swishing the blade around with her hair. She shrugged.

"Its just like any ordinary sword, it can't help us like that. No, when we extract whatever made it magic, we can help the rebellion!" Entrapta didn't seem to care if she was telling this to an enemy, going on about her research projects. She handed the sword to Scorpia, who did the same as her, swishing it and getting no magic. 

Before she went quiet. "Scorpia...?" Her voice trembled. Catra followed her gaze to see a giant snake like creature hissing down at them. She let out a small 'eep' of terror before assessing the surroundings. Entrapta wasn't moving, only holding her electronics to her chest. Scorpia had her arms and tail prepared.

Now was Catras chance to escape. 

As the snake brought itself down on the bot, Catra prepared to roll out of the way, before noticing Entrapta not moving. Just staring upwards. Without thinking, Catra grabbed her arm and then rolled, bringing Entrapta with her out of them strike zone. Scorpia spotted the two and ran to them, shielding Entrapta (and Catra) with her claws. All the attention was off Catra. She could have ran.

But she didn't. In a moment of sudden clarity, she took the sword that Scorpia had dropped and held it out towards the snake.

Catra could feel her hair growing out, as a golden crown materialised on her head. Her horde outfit was transformed into a sparkling golden short dress, with black tights covering her thighs.

"Woooow." Entrapta stared at her, completely forgetting about the glooming threat of death. Catra approached the snake, taking over from Scorpia, who suddenly stepped back. She turned her hand to the snake who retreated almost instantly.

The prolenged silence was broken by Entrapta. "What was that?!" 


	5. Princess Catra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you all like She-ra I figured it couldn't hurt to share my recent She-ra animatic with you guys, and if its popular, I might do more.
> 
> https://youtu.be/xjKg94C9rus
> 
> You can skip this part if you want

"What?!" Catra's voice let out a crack, sword clanking to the ground. The giant serpent, which had currently been at peace, grew hostile again. This only made Catra panic more, as the serpant swung its body between the three, separating Catra and Scorpia from Entrapta.

Scorpia pulled herself and Catra out of the way as the serpant began its attack again. As being lifted, the cat gave a good look at Scorpia's face. Aswell as eyebags and sweat, the scorpion had a very unfocused look in her eyes. She was nearing exhaustion, Catra realised, yet as much as she struggled she couldn't escape Scorpia's meaty grasp.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Scorpia had got the two to a sort of safe spot, behind a rock, and her eyes were looking more and more unfocused. Her breathing was heavy. "You could have left anytime you wanted, there was plenty of opportunity. All I asked now is that you take the sword and transform into... whatever you did before."

Scorpia took this chance to look over the rock, lucky so because the snake had just chosen that moment to strike. She grabbed Catra and vanished to another safe point, relieved that the snake hadn't gone after Entrapta at least. 

She met Catra's eyes. "Please...I can't believe I'm putting my trust in a horde soldier..."

Catra shrieked as the snake approached again, but this time it wasnt aiming them. Its eyes were on Entrapta. Scorpia pushed Catra out of hiding before darting out and wrapping her arms around the purple haired engineer.

Catra crawled towards the sword, one of her legs still hurtled after Scorpia's rough save. This people were meant to be her enemies, they were meant to kill her! Except many times that morning Scorpia had saved her from what would have been a deadly attack.

'Maybe it's just because I can turn into a princess...' A thought came to mind, which she choose to indulge in. Yet, her mind was wrong and Catra knew that. Scorpia had saved her before she had even transformed.

Why was her enemy being so nice to her? She reached the sword. She knew the horde was bad, but the outside world had to be worse.

Time to pick a side.

She didn't want to leave Adora.

She definitely didn't want to go back to Shadowweaver, but it was an easy choice if it was just Adora and Shadowweaver.

Now she had the two Brightmoon soilders to account for. She could here their screaming in the background. 

She picked it up.

The transformation sequence began and soon she was an eight foot warrior, and rushing to defend Scorpia and Entrapta, who - if Catra didn't come - were about to get mauled.

The serpent went back to being docile even rubbing its head against Catra's hand. Entrapta and Scorpia watched with large eyes and the snake went back into the undergrowth.

"Wow! I never would have believed that all this time a new She-ra was among us!" Entrapta held her hands up, racing toward Catra. Or well, She-ra now. 

Scorpia bit her lip. "Thanks for saving us... She-ra" 

Catra almost instantly transformed back, chucking the sword to the floor again. "What the hell? I'm Catra, Cat - tra. Who the hell is She-ra?!" 

"They don't have rumors of She-ra in the horde? Huh, I guess it's just a Brightmoon thing..." She put her finger to her lip, studying Catra's new design and playing with her (now very poofy) hair. "She-ra is an ancient folktales about a warrior princess able to control power, the strongest element of all princesses." Entrapta eagerly informed her. 

"Element?" Catra was lost. 

"Most princesses has an element, and some have a place they get their power from. Yours seems to be the sword, but theirs alot more others." 

"Are- are you two princesses?" 

"Yep!" Scorpia put a tired arm around Entrapta. "Although we don't have powers, unlike the other princesses." 

Entrapta pipped up, before her gaze went cold. "There's also Glimmer at the castle... Though, we don't talk to her much... Her power is teleportation." 

Catra was still in awe. Or shock. She couldnt make up her mind on what she was feeling. "Shadowweaver always told me princesses would be cruel and mean. But you guys aren't..." 

Entrapta and Scorpia shared a glance. "Well, we try not to be. Sorry if we scared you and your friend off when we first arrived." 

Catra had completely forgetting about Adora. Nothing she could do now although, and she didn't want the only people who could tell her what was happening to her to leave. Adora was fine, she'd always been Shadowweavers favourite, like Catra running away would change anything.

Catra's blood went cold. Was that was she was doing? Running away. She had nowhere to stay, she missed Adora already, maybe this was a bad choice.

"...Can I stay at Brightmoon with you guys for a bit?" Catra's voice was strangely timid for someone usually so loud. "I... don't know if I want to go back, at least not for a while."

Entrapta wrapped her hands around Catra. "You can stay in the guest room with me!" 

Scorpia didn't seem so confident. "We'd have to check with Queen Angela first... I..." She glanced at Catra's badge. "Take your horde outfit off. And the badge." 

Catra looked down at the badge. She'd worked so hard to earn it. 

... 

'It was basically useless anyway.' Catra thought as she threw the badge into the forest. 

"Well find you some clothes in the town, if you want..." Scorpia asked. Catra nodded shyly, still not back to her usual uncaring self - to be honest who would be after leaving their home and family that they've known for their whole life. 

"Mkay." Scorpia wrapped a loose rainbow scark around Catra's shoulders, hanging down to her legs. Catra felt a bit insulted but Scorpia was too tired to realise. 

"We can spend at least an hour or two here, I'll ask if they have any spare beds." Scorpia wandered off to find a villa, and now Entrapta and Catra were left alone in the middle of a bustling street festival. 


End file.
